To Be Loved By A Demon
by sinner316
Summary: Part 24 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I heard you, you sentimental fools, I love you all. I added your request at the end of this lemon! I hope you enjoy the heart to heart between Clary and Sebastian! Please read and review. As always, I own nothing and happy reading! Muah!


Clary couldn't stop the shiver racing down her spine causing the tips of her toes to curl inward. A whispering draft of cold air plagued her skin creating goosebumps to mark her skin and pebbled her nipples into fine points. She had learned long ago that begging her brother for a single piece of clothing was out of the question. He enjoyed her nakedness, her vulnerability around him, too much. From day one, since she had been _laid_ out and _strung up,_ she had remained naked; she was ready for him at all times, just the way he wanted her.

Clary tried to distract herself from the chill by taking an interest of the room around her. It was a different room than they had been in before, however, it still had the cold, stonewalls and the heavy, wooden door. Her brother was the only other soul in the room with her, busily moving around the scant furniture that decorated the room. It unsettled Clary as she watched her brother seemingly set up a stage. _But for what,_ she thought and then she shivered, _or for who?_

She glanced helplessly above her head where her wrists had been tied to a wooden beam in the ceiling's rafters. She couldn't help the feeling that she was going to be offered to another one of Sebastian's minions. Bile slowly rose in her throat, making her stomach queasy as she swallowed the lump rising, threatening to overwhelm her. Clary let out a whimper as the burning in her throat increased.

Hearing his sister's whimper, Sebastian finally turned towards his sister and made his way over to where she stood. He let his eyes roam over her cold, naked body and smiled a knowing smile. He bent down so he could look right into her lovely, green eyes, making Clary lean away from him as far as she could.

"I have a job for you, Clarissa," he sang patting her condescendingly on the head, tousling her hair about and earning himself a deathly glare from the redhead beneath his palm.

"A _job_?" she croaked, incredulously. She had forgotten what it felt like to talk out loud and was startled at her own self. It was one of the few times that Sebastian hadn't stuffed her mouth with a gag in a while.

"Yes, Clarissa," he said amusingly, "As my whore, you are at my beck and call whenever I need you or your… _services_." He eyes dilated, swallowing his irises, "You will not disappoint me, baby sister or I will be forced to do lecherous things to that beautiful body of yours." He ran his fingers slightly over her cheek, gazing thoughtfully down into her face. She was quite the lovely, little thing, wasn't she. He felt something in his chest move for the girl, a slight tightness that threatened to take his breath away. He shook it off and turned his attention back to the night's agenda.

Seeing his baby sister cower away from his touch made him smile, "There, there Clarissa. It is simple. Just be a good, little girl, play your part and everything will be alright."

Clary could only stare at her brother. His treatment of her since they first met left her speechless and her heart heavy with sadness. Valentine had taken so much from her before she had even known her father. She could have had an older brother to grow up with and to annoy and to get into trouble with. She briefly pictured life if Valentine hadn't mixed his blood with that of a demon's. What if they had grown up together as normal kids, playing together, protecting each other and getting into mischief together? She felt a tear run down her cheek as she mourned that loss. It shocked her to feel such a hurt even though she never had it, but still, the weight of it was enormous.

"Why?" she whispered as Sebastian turned to walk away. She saw his frame stiffen as he caught the soft-spoken question that past her slightly parted lips. He turned slowly, his eyes searching her face.

"Why what, Clarissa?" Sebastian said, a curious twinkle in his eyes.

"Why do you treat me like this? I'm your sister. Your flesh and blood," her voice slowly died away as she looked into her brother's dark eyes, searching for the truth in that beautiful face.

"Oh, dear baby sister, don't you know? I-" but he was caught off with a banging on the door. He turned to the door smirking, "Oh, time's up."

He turned back towards his sister, combing her hair with his fingers, making sure it was perfect before bringing it over her shoulders to rest atop her beautiful breasts in a rain of fire. He rolled his eyes when the knocking sounded again. People really had no patience, he thought.

"You may enter," he yelled over his shoulder as he smoothed his hands down Clary's side. "It's show time," he murmured, giving her a light swat on her ass that made her squeal.

Sebastian turned towards his guest making his way into the room, clad in nothing but a long, navy blue bathrobe. He had a bag slung over his right shoulder and Sebastian salivated at the dirty thoughts that ran through his mind on the possible toys hidden in that bag. He walked up to the man and took the bag from him, gesturing towards his sister.

Clary balked when Sebastian's frame moved out of the way from blocking her view of their visitor; she recognized him immediately. _The General._ She was instantly taken back to All Hallow's Eve when Sebastian had forced her to pleasure this man with her mouth. She spat her oily, gray pubic hairs from her mouth days after the incident. Just the memory of that night would have forced her to throw up everywhere, if she had had any stomach contents. She forced herself to look at the General, he stomach sinking as she watched his leering eyes rake over her trembling body and saw a lecherous grin spread over his bearded face.

She swallowed against the retching strain of her throat muscles. She looked at Sebastian, pleading at him with her eyes. Her throat was too dry and she knew that if she tried to form any words, they would come out in pathetic puffs of air.

Sebastian just smiled back at his sister, "General, you remember my sister, Clarissa." He smacked the general on the back playfully as the General muttered the affirmative. He reached his meaty hand and grabbed his penis, stroking himself through the thick cotton of the robe's material.

Sebastian smirked, "I see she made a lasting impression then." He placed his body in between his sister and the general, turning serious. "I want my payment up front, General. I hope you brought the silver?" Without taking his eyes off of the redhead, the General placed 30 pieces of silver into Sebastian's outstretched palm.

His payment made, the General made his way over to Clary's shaking body. He smirked as he circled her, enjoying the view of her youthful, nakedness from all sides. He grunted his appreciation at the sight of her plump breasts, slim curves and her plush, round ass.

He stopped when he was directly behind her and leaned his head into the back of her hair, inhaling deeply. He began snaking her hot, sweaty hands around her waist and began to slowly map out her precious curves, not wanting to miss a single inch of her beautiful body. He pulled her small frame against him, allowing his limp, swollen dick to dig in between her ass through the soft cotton of his robe.

"Sebastian, please!" Clary yelled, the sobs already rising from her throat. "Don't leave me, brother," she whimpered as the General grabbed both her small breasts into his hands, stroking her nipples between his kneading fingers.

Sebastian just chuckled as he watched the old man rubbing his hands all over over her body, "The General has paid me good money for you, baby sister. Just relax and who knows, maybe you have yourself a little fun," he smiled lecherously. He turned his attention to the General who barely noticed his Lord still in the room, "You have two hours, General, make them count." With that, he spun on his heel and exited the room, shutting the large, wooden door silently with a click.

Clary felt her heart drop to her stomach in dread as know she was alone with this dirty, old man. She shivered as his hands continued their exploration of her young, naked curves. He was grunting against her ear, his hot breath causing bile to rise in her throat.

"You remind me of my late wife, you know," he grunted into her ear and then licked a path up the side of her face. "She was a whore too, but I wanted her all to myself, so I married the bitch," he continued, sucking the sensitive spot of skin between the shoulder and neck. He ran his hand past her abdomen and over her outside labia, dragging his fingers slowly over the outside of her cunt. Clary whimpered under the taunting of his fingers and wiggled under his touch.

"She was a good fuck," he said once again dragging his fingers up and down her traitorously warming pussy. He slid the tips of two fingers within her and found her clit, "too bad she didn't last."

Clary's eyes snapped open at the last part and she felt her face drain of color, "What happened to her," she whispered, not noticing she had spoken out loud until he answered.

The general teased her clit with his fingers as he thought about that last night with his wife. He brought one hand around Clary's throat, squeezing hard as he pinched her clitoris with his other hand, feeling her struggle in pain and in the need for oxygen, he laughed and brought his mouth right next to her ear, "I killed her."

He let go of her suddenly and Clary coughed against the rush of air that flooded her lungs. She began trembling as the sobs left her throat; he was a madman who had killed his wife. How could Sebastian trust this man not to do this same to her? But Clary just narrowed her eyes to the floor, Sebastian didn't care for her and so whatever the outcome of this night, it wouldn't be any skin off his back.

Clary looked up as two feet came into view and she let her eyes drag up the body that was attached slowly. The General had stripped himself of his robe and stood naked in front of her. His age showed on his leathery skin, age spots covering his arms and legs, and in the salt and pepper colors of the hair that consumed his body. The General watched her as she took him in and smiled.

"See anything you like, little girl?" he said, watching her swallow against the lump in her throat, "Because I certainly do." He looked again at her naked body and grunted in approval. He raised his hands towards Clary's throat, which made her flinch, but he just chuckled.

"Calm down, little one," he whispered, "This was my wife's." Clary looked at the offending object in his hand and saw that it was a dog collar with the word _slave_ written on it. He watched as Clary's eyes widened and fastened the collar around her neck, the leash being strewn down her back. "Beautiful," he murmured.

He stepped back to admirer his prey and took his cock into his hand and stroked it, thinking about how he wanted to spend their time next. He only had an hour and forty-five minutes left. Time flies when you're having fun. He saw her smooth, white breasts resting naturally on her chest and a sudden urge to change that propelled him to his next action.

Without warning, he brought his hand into a downward arc slapping Clary's nipple atop her breast. She yelled out against the sting, but before she had stopped screaming, the General slapped her other nipple in the same downward arc. He took turns on each breast, mere seconds separating one slap from the other. Clary's screams turned into sobs as the pain was unbearable; she shook as the heat from her skin made her think she was on fire. The general was silent, his eyes pinned on her reddening breasts, her nipples chafing against his fingers.

When he finally stopped his torment, her breasts were a deep, heated red. He took them in his hands and squeezed hard, loving the warmth that radiated from her skin. Clary gasped against the pressure he exerted on them. He began to massage her nipples between his fingers and she fought the growing arousal stirring within her loins.

A moan slipped from her lips when he placed his wet mouth along one nipple and continued his finger manipulation on the other nipple. He worked on her breasts until her nipples were rock hard, standing on top of her breasts. Satisfied with their hardness, he bent down to his black bag and pulled out two nipple clamps.

He smiled as he stretched a nipple far out from her breast and snapped a clamp around the nub. Clary hissed against the stinging pain and squeezed her eyes shut as he did the same with her other nipple. He pulled on the clamps and was rewarded with the whimpering of the young girl at his mercy. He grunted in appreciation of her breasts.

He took one nipple in his hand and placed a small, weighted metal ball on the clasp dragging her nipple down with it once her released it from her grasp. Clary gasped, tiny whimpers escaping her mouth again once he placed another weighted metal ball on the other nipple.

She immediately felt a tug on the leash of her collar, the pull constricting her windpipe. "Shake your tits," he ordered. She cautiously moved her chest, wincing when the clamps moved against her sore nipples. "Harder, bitch, I want to see your tits bounce," he barked as he pulled harder on her collar thrusting her head back and her breasts up into his face. Clary did as she was told, biting the inside of her cheek against the pain. She heard the jingling sound of the balls clinking together and the groan of pleasure from the old man.

"Perfect," he moaned. "I think I'm ready to fuck you now," he said bending over into the black bag again. He pulled out a penis strap and fastened it around his limp dick. The strap fit over his member like a glove, straightening it to be positioned right at her entrance, the outside of the strap decorated with ridges for immense pleasure.

Using the tiny remote in his palm, he turned on the strap, causing it to lightly vibrate, sending delicious chills up his spine. He nudged the strap against her entrance and watched her squeal as the vibrations tingled her outside labia teasingly. He grabbed her hips and brought her up to him, forcing her small feet off the floor. Clary immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling and her stomach coiled as she saw the smirk form over his face.

"Good whore," he muttered and impaled her with his buzzing cock. Clary screamed at the forced entry, her hips jerking as the vibrations immediately threw her insides into a frenzy. The feeling was overwhelming; her whole insides were vibrating as he worked his member in and out of her tight canal. Her clitoris was being stimulated with each passing of his shaft in and out of her body and the sensations were causing her vision to go blurry.

Clary strained against her bound wrists, looking for anything to perch herself on, but the General just used his powerful grip on her hips to pull her back down on top of him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hot breath panting against her skin. Her head suddenly became too heavy for her and she let it flop backwards as he rode her pussy. She felt the burning fire rising in her groin and she squealed, needing the release.

"Cum for me, whore," he said through gritted teeth, "or I'll pull out right now and walk away, letting you stew with you unfinished orgasm the rest of our time." Clary swallowed the threat and used her own hip muscles to meet his thrusts, determined to finish before he changed his mind. She came with a scream and a shudder so large that the General came just moments after her. The buzz in her vagina didn't stop until he slid out of her, her legs releasing his waist forcing her to swing back to the floor. It was all she could do to keep herself upright on the floor, her legs felt like jelly.

Clary felt the snap of her wrist bonds as the General cut the rope, sending her falling to the ground. She laid there on the floor, all her energy forcibly sucked out of her by the rough treatment of the General. She felt a swift kick to her side and howled at the pain.

"Get on the bed," he gruffed, "I'm tired of standing, I want to feel your withering, naked body on mine." Clary moaned as she forced her muscles to pull her up onto her knees, she was about to stand up when a foot was placed on her back and she was again shoved to the floor. "Crawl," he sneered and Clary whimpered as she crawled, like a dog, her leash in her master's hands.

The General moved quickly around her, nearly dragging her along with him. He slid onto the bed and none too gently pulled her along the bed with him.

"On top," he ordered as he laid his body down on the sheets, stroking his shaft through the strap. Clary swallowed and did what she was told. "Take the strap off," he bit out as she slid her youthful body atop his legs.

With shaking hands, Clary removed the strap from his aching member and swallowed the rising lump in her throat. It stood out, as much as it could, poking into the General's thigh. She looked at the General for her next instruction, although she already knew what was coming.

"I want to see what that pretty mouth of your's can do," he sneered, keeping her leash in his hand, but placing them relaxed behind his head, "I'm waiting."

Clary looked down at his limp cock and tried to imagine she was anywhere but here. She wrapped her small fingers around his shaft and slid her mouth around his tip, sucking light.

"Fuck!" the General yelled at the whispering touch from her lips, "Use your tongue, your tongue!" he ordered and shivered when her tongue swiped up the side of his shaft. Clary decided that the sooner she made him cum, the sooner she could be down with this particular humiliation. Taking matters into her own hands, literally, she grasped the General's balls with her free hand and rolled them around her hand as she simultaneously took his member all the way in her mouth.

The General's hips bucked off the bed almost causing Clary to be thrown off the bed, but her experiences recently had taught her how to shift her body under these circumstances to keep her balance. She tormented the General's genitalia with her hand and mouth, rushing his climax closer and closer. The General's hands fell from behind his head and grasped at the bed sheet below him. He twisted them in his hand, her leash becoming tighter and tighter as it was curled around his hand.

She focused on her task, tasting precum slip out of him as she worked savagely on him. She was using the hurt, the betrayal, and the loss she had been feeling these past couple of months to bring about his climax. In a flash of anger, she gripped his balls in a tight squeeze and bit down on his cock.

The General gasped as his seed flooded into her mouth, the shivers causing tiny squirts fly to the back of her throat as he came down from his orgasm. He chuckled when his body finally calmed down.

He peaked over his large belly at the red headed hair between his legs, her face wet with tears as she looked away in shame at what she had done. He pulled at her leash in his hands and forced her to slither up his body until her face was close to his.

He crushed her naked body to him with his beefy hands, running his hands up and down her back. Finding her perfectly round bottom, he cupped her ass in his hands, moaning at the plush feel of her soft skin in his hands. He sat up suddenly, throwing her across his knee, a sudden urge again bubbling through his chest. He placed two fingers inside her pussy and stroked her steadily, keeping her body still as he leaned his forearm on her back.

"Don't cum until I say so," he whispered pushing his fingers in and out of her until he couldn't see his knuckles. Clary bucked against his hips, feeling his restless member beneath her abdomen. She squeaked when he found her g-spot. Her legs began to tremble as he coaxed her climax to a boiling point. She clamped down on her inside cheek to help stifle her growing need for a release.

The General increased his pace adding a third finger to her pussy, the stretching causing her to shiver and moan in pleasure. She began letting out tiny squeals each time he pumped into her. The fire growing and burning her on the inside. Using his thumb, he circled her clit, lathering it with her juices and pushed it like a button. Clary cried out her whole body twitching with the need to release.

"I need to cum, I need to cum," she cried, trying to close her legs to hold it back.

"No, not yet," the General sneered, "I'm not done playing with this pussy yet."

Clarissa whimpered and threw her face into the mattress in front of her, yelling into it as her climax was reaching its maximum tether. She kicked out against the General but he just laughed, changing his angle of his fingers sliding in and out of her and going steadily deeper.

"Please, let me cum!" she begged, tears slipping from her eyes; she felt her muscles trembling beneath her, barely holding on to her sanity.

"Not yet!" he teased in a sing-song voice. He knew he was being unfair, but he didn't care. He loved to hear his women begging for it. He turned his attention to her clit and roughly ground his fingers into her, her screams like music to his ear. He smiled as he felt her juices flow down her vagina onto his fingers letting him know she came.

Clary cried, hot tears flowing down her eyes, half in finally releasing her orgasm and half in terror of what sort of punishment she would be dealt.

"Oh dear," he said condescendingly, "Someone didn't wait for my permission," he said, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. "What happens to whores who don't do as they're told?" He bent down and whispered in her ear, "They get spanked."

Clary gasped as he wretched his fingers from her pussy and dealt his first blows on her ass, the stinging forcing a scream from her lips. He swatted her ass again delighting in the jiggling of the skin over her butt. Just as before, he alternated between cheeks until both of them were reddened. When he was satisfied with the color, he smoothed his hands over her ass delighting in the radiating heat. It sent pleasurable tingles straight to his aching cock.

He roughly rolled her off his lap and onto the bed, ordering her to lay on her stomach and to spread her legs. Clary did so, feeling as though her mind were somewhere else and her body was just moving through the motions. She collapsed on the bed, lying on her stomach and felt the General roughly part her legs so he could sit in between them.

"We have ten minutes left together," he said, "How about we make the best of it." He placed his shaft back into its strap and entered her anus in one plunge. Clary didn't even moan against the intrusion. She just laid there like a rag doll as he rode her from behind. The ten minutes seemed to take forever, but when they finally past a swift knock was heard at the door. Without waiting to be invited in, the person came swiftly into the room. Clary didn't even lift her head as she knew who it was.

"Times up, General, please take your cock out of my sister," Sebastian said flippantly, "I don't like untimeliness." He watched as the General begrudgingly extracted himself from her anus and slowly slid off the bed.

"Sorry, my Lord," he said as he gathered his things, not bothering to dress as he made for the door, "I'm already looking forward to next time." Sebastian watched the old man as he stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know about you, Clarissa, but that guy is seriously messed up," he chuckled glancing towards his sister's naked, unmoving body. He took pity on her, knowing how the General could be.

He moved to the bed and peered at his sister's unseeing eyes. She was somewhere else, but not here. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Do you want me to make it all better, Clarissa?" he whispered, rubbing his hand down her back gently. Something in her lovely, green eyes grew sad and she began crying silently. She switched her head to the other side, not wanting to play any more games tonight.

"Go away, Sebastian, just leave me alone," she whimpered, sniffling into the mattress. Sebastian smiled, he would never leave her alone. She was his.

"Clarissa, darling, come here," he heaved himself up onto the bed next to her and brought her flush against him. "This is how your world works now," he said stroking her stomach lightly.

Clary sighed heavily, knowing that her brother wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Sebastian. You don't have to treat people like this," she spat, trying to curl away from him, but he kept her trapped against him.

Sebastian chuckled, "You asked me earlier why I do these things, didn't you?" At her brief twitch of curiosity he continued, "I do this because, well, I love you Clarissa."

Clary was shocked. _Love?!_ She turned towards her brother, flashes of anger filling life back into her eyes.

"Love?! Are you kidding me?" she seethed, "Sebastian, this isn't love. This is cruel, possessive, sadistic…" she ran out of adjectives and just stared at her brother incredulously, wanting to smack the smirk off his beautiful face.

"Love," he said again, and brought his fingers to her lips before she could argue further. "It's how we demon's love, Clarissa." When she looked at him with disbelief, he continued.

"Humans are not the only ones to feel a strong connection between each other. You think because you have a lightness in your souls that you are the only one's capable of such feelings?" he rolled his eyes. "Demons have been around a lot longer than human have and we've loved a lot longer. True, our love is different than a mere mortal's. Its darker, crueler, and painful, but its what we feel."

He placed his hand on her wet cheek, her tears flowing freely from her eyes. He placed a kiss on her cheek, swiping the tears with his tongue gently before looking into her eyes again.

"The Angel saw that I needed someone to love, Clarissa, after what our father had done to me and that's when he gave me you- my own little angel to love for eternity." He felt her shiver in disgust, but he didn't care, he just wrapped her small frame into his arms caressing her against him, his aching cock ready to spring forth.

"It's wrong, Sebastian," Clary whispered against his chest, her heart breaking for the life her brother had been subjected to because of their father. All of a sudden, she felt pitty for her brother like she never had before. She mourned again the life they could have had and hated her father even more for taking that away from them.

"Maybe for you, Clarissa," he said rolling her underneath him to peer into her eyes. She gasped at the emotions she saw staring back at her, "But to me, it's the most natural thing in the world." He whispered this over her lips before he placed his on top of her's.

Clary was so swept up in the emotions behind his eyes that she didn't fight his lips against her's. His tongue gently slid across her bottom lips, asking silently for permission to enter her warm cavern. She knew that this was wrong, but it's all Sebastian knew. She would let him have this tonight. She would let him have her.

Sebastian moaned when his tongue slid into her warm mouth, his hands coming up to tangle in her fiery, red hair. Clary reached her arms around her brother and stroked his back with her fingernails, pulling quiet moans from his lips. His groin pushed into her center and she gasped. She turned her head away from his to pull more air into his lungs.

Sebastian took this as his opportunity to trail tiny kisses along her neck and around her breasts, now free of the General's trinkets; her breasts were still a light pink from his abuse. Sebastian took her left breast into his mouth, and slowly soothed the aching mound with his cool tongue. Clary moaned as his gentle ministrations soothed her sensitive skin.

She brought her hands up from his back and ran them through his short hair, loving the feeling of his hair running through her fingers. He was being so gentle with her that she almost forgot that he was part demon.

Sebastian took things really slow, wanting to show Clary that he could be gentle too. This was about them and his genuine love for his sister. He switched his mouth to her other breast and showed it the same affection he had the other one.

Clary whimpered, "Sebastian, you're my brother," she started, trying to keep her mind clear as she bit out between moans her thoughts, "And I know this is going to sound different to you than I'm meaning it to, but I _do_ love you." She felt him briefly stiffen against her breast as she soothingly rubbed his back.

"I know that what you are is not your fault," she waited to see if he said anything, but he just laid there frozen to her breast, "but I'm done blaming you for that. If this is what makes you happy, having me, _all of me,_ then I accept." She finished on a whisper and felt Sebastian shiver in anticipation. She swallowed the knot in her throat.

Sebastian raised his face to his sister's and smiled and for a moment, Clary could have sworn she saw her human brother in there and not the demon. His face came down gently one her's as he dragged her down into another drugging kiss. He placed his hand between them and brought his penis to her entrance, rubbing the tip, coating it with his pre-cum to aid in the penetration.

He nudged the tip into her pussy and slowly slid until he was completely buried to the hilt. Clary moaned as his thick member filled her to the brim, she strained, her body stretching underneath him as her vaginal walls moved restlessly to accommodate his large size.

She felt the rush of air escape her lungs once her walls relaxed against his member. He slowly started to move on top of her, his face buried in her neck. Clary had a brief flash of the General's body on her's but focused on her brother. This was about him and finally getting something that he wanted, her willingly letting him have her, her mind fully intact.

"God, Clary," he moaned into her neck and she smiled, she had never heard her shortened name spill from his mouth with such emotion. She turned her head to his and slowly placed kisses along his cheek. He slowly began picking up his pace as his orgasm slowly started to build within his groin. He thrust a hand in between them and started toying with her clitoris, wanting her to experience this pleasure with him.

Clary closed her eyes and let her pleasure surround her as his cock worked her and her clit throbbed with increasing want. She brought her legs around his hips and hoisted her hips closer to him, helping to find the best angle for his penetration. They both gasped as he hit her g-spot. He grabbed onto her hips and held her there, hitting her in that same spot over and over again. Clary's whimpers became cries of pleasure as Sebastian grunts became louder and louder.

Their carnal sounds bounced off the cement wall and swirled around them until the last powerful thrust sent them both flying over the edge. Sebastian continued his pumping in and out of her until her body laid still underneath his and his dick laid limp inside her. Her slowly pulled out and fell onto the bed next to her, his front facing her.

He brought her into his arms for a gentle embrace, "Thank you." It was a soft mumble and Clary wouldn't have heard it if her head wasn't right underneath his head.

"You're welcome," she replied, tracing patterns into his chest. They laid there in silence until Sebastian heaved a sigh.

"I can't always be like this, Clarissa," he looked down into her eyes, silently apologizing, "My demon nature is stronger than my human side I will hurt you and I will enjoy it, I hope you can understand that. I would let you go if I honestly thought I would let you go." He wrapped her tighter in his arms, "But we both know my demon wants you here, in his bed, forever."

Clary felt the tears slowly start to pour from her eyes and swallowed against the sobs, "I know, Sebastian. Just promise me we can have nights like this, when I can see my _real_ brother." She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "He's not so bad after all."

"Not so bad? Clary, you wound me," he laughed. The fact that he had used her nickname for the second time did not escape either of them.

She smiled, teasingly, "Ya, I mean for a demon that was…enjoyable." She looked anywhere, but his face.

"Oh, I'll show you enjoyable," he teased and suddenly he was on top of her tickling her sides with his fingers, tortuously making her laugh so hard there wasn't any sound coming out of her mouth.

"Okay! Okay!" Clary gasped, "I give up; you were remarkable! Just please stop!" she giggled and was rewarded when his feather light touches left her sides in peace. He plopped down on his side again and looked at her.

"I think that was the first brotherly thing I've done, ever," he mused, chuckling.

"Ya," Clary said letting out a giggle, "Older brother do give the most torturous tinkling sessions."

"And don't you forget it!" he teased, nudging her with his elbow.

Sebastian laid his arm over his eyes and smiled, finally wholly content with his sister lying next to him. Enjoying their laughter while it lasted, for he knew his demon would come to take her too. But for now, he was just her brother.


End file.
